tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Eggs
Here you will find all the egg images for each monster, both normal & mythic, as well as info like sell amounts, XP, etc. The monsters, by default, are sorted by level alphabetically. If you prefer you can have them sorted by Incubate/Hatch time, Sell Amount or XP instead, simply click on the arrow above the desired column. There are 5 categories of Monsters. Main Element Monsters, Hybrid Monsters, Social Monsters, Special Monsters and Limited Edition Monsters. Main Element Monsters Hybrid Monsters Social Monsters Special Monsters Limited Edition Monsters (Arrange by Date it was Introduced) Notes * For Legacy Monsters, please see the Legendary Monster page. * For Goldenhorn & Shadowmare monsters, please see the Lighthorn Monster page. * For Frozenblaze, Iceflare and Wildfreeze monsters, please see the Frozenflame Monster page. * For Bellows, Gloom, Graveleaf, Grimfreeze, and Phantom, please see Hallows Monster page. * For Gift Monster evolutions, please see Gift Monster page. * For the Joy Monster evolutions, please see either the Blue Joy Monster or the Purple Joy Monster page. The Yellow Joy Monster has no evolutions. * As of January 02, 2014, there are 148 Monsters in the game : 9 Main, 74 Hybrid, 17 Special, 41 Limited and 8 Social. * The Memorial Monster is currently unavailable as of May 31, 2012. * The Independence Monster is currently unavailable as of July 17, 2012. * The Buzzy Monster is currently unavailable as of September 18, 2012. * The Grimbolt Monster is currently unavailable. * The Hallows Monster is currently unavailable. * The Gratitude Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2012. * The Gift Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2012. * The Holly Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2012. * The Merry Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2012. * The Blushbug Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2013. * The Love Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2013. * The Blue Joy Monster is currently AVAILABLE as of April ?, 2014. * The Purple Joy Monster is currently AVAILABLE as of April ?, 2014. * The Yellow Joy Monster is currently AVAILABLE as of April ?, 2014. * The Blossom Monster is currently AVAILABLE as of May 2, 2014. * The Memorial Monster is currently unavailable again as of MONTH DD, 2013. * The Marine Monster is currently unavailable as of MONTH DD, 2013. * The Solstice Monster is currently unavailable as of July 10, 2013. * The Independence Monster is currently unavailable again as of July, 28, 2013. * The Firework Monster is currently unavailable as of July 28, 2013. * The Renewal Monster is currently unavailable as of August 22, 2013. * The Buzzy Monster is currently unavailable again as of September 20, 2013. * The Steadfast Monster is currently unavailable as of September 20, 2013. * The Dark Silk Monster was introduced January 02, 2014. * The Dusk Monster was introduced January 13, 2014. * The Devotion Monster was introduced February 7, 2014 * The Dawn Monster was introduced February 20, 2014 * The Luck Monster was rereleased and Special Luck Monster released March 7, 2014 * The Wonder Monster was introduced on April 3, 2014 * The Elder Enigma Monster was introduced on April 30, 2014 * The Primavera Monster was introduced on May 1, 2014. * The Star Elder Fire Monster was introduced on May 8, 2014. * The Valor Monster was introduced on May 21, 2014. * The Starfire Monster was introduced on May 30, 2014. * The Stardust Monster was introduced on June 8, 2014. * The Star Monster was introduced on July 1, 2014 * The Golden Independence Monster was introduced on July 1, 2014 Category:Browse Category:Guides